dragonballfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Son Goten
Półsaiyanin i Półziemianin, drugi syn Chichi i Son Gokū oraz młodszy brat Son Gohana. Jego najlepszym przyjacielem jest Trunks. Wygląd Jest podobny do Gokū, ma czarne włosy i oczy, taki sam strój, tylko koszula z długimi rękawami, pod koniec Z ma długie włosy do ramion, żółty podkoszulek z napisem Goten i zielonymi rękawkami oraz niebieskie, w GT ma włosy stojące w jedną stronę i kilka kosmyków skierowanych w przeciwną, ma białą koszulkę, pod spodem fioletowy podkoszulek i fioletowe spodnie. Charakter Spokojny, łagodny, ciekawski, miły, uśmiechnięty, naiwny, w starszym wieku nie chce mu się walczyć, woli towarzystwo dziewcząt. Dragon Ball Z Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga Właśnie wtedy poznajemy Son Gotena, który urodził się najpóźniej 7 miesięcy po śmierci ojca. Mały Goten ma thumb|left|255px|Mały Son Gotenwtedy siedem lat i jest bardzo podobny do Gokū. Właśnie w tej sadze oglądamy jego pierwszą przemianę w Super Saiyanina. Chłopiec trenował z Chichi i to właśnie dzięki niej udało mu się osiągnąć ten poziom. Matka chciała, aby Gokū był dumny z syna, kiedy po powrocie do życia go zobaczy. Trenował także z Son Gohanem, kiedy ten przygotowywał się do Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Wtedy to Son Gohan w towarzystwie Videl nauczył brata latać. Tenka-ichi Budokai Saga Son Goten pojawił się na turnieju Tenka-ichi Budōkai i wystąpił w sekcji młodzików. Przegrał z Trunksem w finale. Czując niedostatek mali Saiyanie postanowili wystąpić w partii dorosłych. Ogłuthumb|left|Goten i Trunks przebierają się w strój Mighty Maskaszyli w tym celu zawodnika Mighty Maska i zabrali mu ubranie, po czym wzięli udział walkach seniorów. Junisui Aku Majin Bū Saga Goten po powrocie swojego ojca do zaświatów oraz po śmierci brata (Który nie umarł. Gokū myślał że Son Gohan umarł z powodu takiego, że był tak pobity przez Bū że nie wyczuwał jego energii) i mały zdecydował się na naukę techniki fuzji z Trunksem co pozwoliło by mu się z nim scalić. Pod okiem Piccolo chłopcy opanowują technikę scalania tworząc Gotenksa. Gotenks był wściekły ponieważ jedna połowa (Trunks) straciła ojca a druga połowa (Son Goten) ojca, matkę oraz brata (który tak naprawdę nie umarł). Natychmiast przystąpił do walki. Fusion Saga Jako Gotenks walczą z Majinem, w komnacie Ducha i Czasu. Walce przypatruje się Piccolo. Kiedy Gotenks powiedział że czas Fuzji się kthumb|left|231px|Goten SSJ na treningu z bratemończy Piccolo nie miał innego wyjścia i musiał zniszczyć drzwi do wymiaru Ziemi. Gotenks zdenerwował się na Piccolo ponieważ to była część jego planu. Bū tak bardzo obawiał się życia bez słodyczy że swoim głośnym krzykiem utworzył bramę do wymiaru Ziemi. Tam zabija wszystkich przyjaciół i całą rodzinę Gotenksa. Piccolo i Gotenks wpadli na pomysł aby tak samo uwolnić się z wymiaru. Głośnym krzykiem wydostali się. W normalnym wymiarze Ziemii Gotenks podjął się długiej walce z Bū. Osiągają poziom SSJ3 i walka stała się zacięta. Kiedy Fuzja naprawdę się skończyła na pomoc Gotenowi i Trunksowi przybył starszy brat Gotena, Son Gohan z jego nową formą Mystic Gohan. Niestety Bū wchłonął Gohana, Piccolo,Trunksa i Son Gotena. Następnie wydostają się dzięki interwencji Vegetto. thumb|Nastoletni Son goten Super Junisui Aku Majin Bū Saga Na świeżo odnowionej Ziemi Goten wraz z Piccolo i Trunksem przyglądają się poczynaniom Vegety i Gokū walczących z Bū w Świecie Kaiōshinów. Pomagają Son Goku utworzyć ogromną Genki Damę w celu pokonania Bubu oddając im swoją energię poprzez uniesienie rąk. Potem zachęcili resztę Ziemian aby podnieśli ręce. I dzięki temu Gokū mógł rzucić ogromną Genki-Damę w kierunku Bū. Zakończenie Dragon Ball Z 10 lat później widzimy Son Gotena podczas gdy trenuje z ojcem w Górach Paozu. Chłopiec ćwiczy niechętnie, woli spotkania z dziewczynami. Następnie pod rozkazem ojca niechętnie startuje w turnieju Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Niestety jego pierwszym przeciwnikiem zostaje wylosowany Bū. Dragon Ball Z: Niebezpieczny duet! Superwojownicy nigdy nie odpoczywają Goten razem z Trunksem i Videl szukają smoczych kul. Trafiają do wioski nękanej przez potwora. By ocalić składaną w ofierze dziewczynkę sami decydują się zostać przynętą, gdy Trunks bierze ze stołu pomarańczę, Goten też próbuje. Videl bije go łyżką w rękę, chłopiec płacze. Przychodzi potwór. Przyjaciele zabijają go, jego mięso zostaje zjedzone. Płacz Gotena budzi zamrożonego w lodzie Brolly'ego. Wojownicy walczą z nim, ale nie dają mu rady. Dołącza do nich Gohan. Chłopcy używają smoczych kul, by przywołać na chwilę Gokū. Gokū i synowie łączą swe siły i zabijają Brolly'ego. Dragon Ball Z: Bio Brolly Trunks i Goten podglądają C18 kłócącą się z Satanem o wypłatę za przegraną jej w Turnieju Sztuk Walki. Gdy pojawia się kuzyn rywala Satana z dzieciństwa i każe mu walczyć z Bio-wojownikami, chłopcy wsiadają do ich samochodu i jadą na wyspę, gdzie przebywa Jaguar. Tam Trunksa atakuje pies, którego głaszcze Goten. Chłopcy dołączają do walki C18 z Bio-wojownikami, pokonują ich. Penetrując laboratorium, gdzie Bio-wojownicy powstali znajdują Brolly'ego w komorze. Chcą go zniszczyć, ale Brolly budzi się. Chłopcy spotykają szamana, którego wioskę zaatakował Brolly. Szaman opowiada im jak dostarczył zamarzniętą krew Brolly'ego naukowcom z wyspy Jaguara. W wyniku uszkodzenia pojemnika z bio-płynem Brolly zmienia się i atakuje chłopców. Goten ratuje Satana i zanosi go na kopułę dachu laboratorium. Chłopiec walczy z Bio-Brolly'm, ale zostaje ranny w rękę. Trunks zauważa, że bio-płyn wszystko wchłania i zmusza Brolly'ego do wejścia w strumień bio-płynu. Chłopiec ratuje Gotena, który stracił przytomność i razem ratują naukowców, Jaguara i jego kuzyna. Goten zauważa, że słona woda neutralizuje bio-płyn, więc razem z Trunksem wywołują tsunami, które zalewa wyspę, by unieszkodliwić bio-płyn. Z morza wynurza się Brolly, który kamienieje pod wpływem słonej wody. Chłopcy rozbijają kamień, którym staje się jego ciało i wracają do domu. Dragon Ball Z: Smocza pięść eksploduje!! Jak nie Gokū, to kto? Goten z Trunksem, Videl i Gohanem walczą z przybyłymi z piekła duszami. Chłopcy pokonują faszystów. Łączą się fuzją w Gotenksa by walczyć z silniejszymi przeciwnikami. Goten i Trunks pokonują wszystkich przeciwników, którzy wracają do piekła. Dragon Ball Z: Odrodzenie fuzji!! Gokū i Vegeta Goten bierze udział w przyjęciu z grillem u Bulmy i kradnie szaszłyki z różna, gdy zjawia się Hoi. Kiedy nikt nie jest w stanie otworzyć jego szkatułki, chłopiec razem z rodziną i przyjaciółmi szuka smoczych kul. Jest obecny podczas wywoływania smoka i pojawienia się Tapiona. Goten walczy z Hildegarnem, łączy się z Trunksem, ale nawet Gotenks nie daje rady potworowi, którego pokonuje Gokū. Goten jest obecny podczas odlotu Tapiona w przeszłość. Dragon Ball Z: Siemka! Son Gokū i jego przyjaciele powracają W tym odcinku specjalnym mały Goten wraz z Trunksem walczą z byłymi członkami Specjalnego Oddziału Ginyū, Avo i Cado. Po tym, jak Trunks wylosował największą rzodkiewkę, los przepuszczający go do walki, obaj młodzi wojownicy ścierają się z najeźdźcami. W momencie, kiedy wrogowie za pomocą techniki połączenia przemieniają się w Avocado, mali Półsaiyanie używając fuzji łączą się w Gotenksa. Niestety po dłuższej wymianie ciosów ulegają przeciwnikowi, lecz nie giną w walce. Dragon Ball Super Saga Beerusa Gokū pozwala Gotenowi prowadzić traktor. Goten wraz z Trunksem szuka prezentu ślubnego dla Videl, nie stać ich na drogie kosmetyki, więc staruszek mówi im o wodzie źródlanej o niezwykłych właściwościach, chłopcy lecą do źródła, walczą z wężem, zdobywają wodę, butelkę dają Videl. Gdy zjawia się Beerus, Goten robi fuzję, ale Gotenks nie daje rady Beerusowi. Saiyanie stają w kręgu, łapią się za ręce i oddają Gokū energię potrzebną do utworzenia formy SSJG. Następnie Goten jest widzem pojedynku Gokū i Beerusa. Saga Złotego Freezera Wraz z Trunksem penetrują statek Jaco, uruchamiają go i kierują do wody, Bulma ich uspakaja. Podczas walki Wojowników Z z Freezerem, czując energię walczących lecą na miejsce walki, gdzie jako Gotenks w formie SSJ nokautują Tagomę, gdy kończy im się czas fuzji, chłopcy kryją się razem z Bulmą. Goten obserwuje walkę z Freezerem, Gokū nakazuje jemu i Trunksowi wyjaśnić sytuacje Dendemu, celem wskrzeszenia Piccolo. Chłopcy odlatują do jego pałacu. Tam ginie podczas ataku Freezera, ale wraca do życia, gdy Whis cofa czas. Podczas przyjęcia po pokonaniu wroga rozmawia z Trunksem co by zrobili Freezerowi, gdyby go dopadli. Saga podróży do Szóstego Wszechświata Chce wziąć udział w turnieju Champy, gdy opowiada o tym lecąc za ojcem Vegeta odprawia jego i Trunksa, twierdząc, że będą walczyć po fuzji. Leci na Turniej jako widz, ogląda go z resztą rodziny i przyjaciół, kibicuje Gokū. Leci z Trunksem pomóc rannemu Vegecie po walce z Hitem. Po turnieju lecą wywoływać Super Smoka. Później Goten uczestniczy w przyjęciu u Bulmy. Chłopcy sa pomysłodawcami by Beerus przebrał się za Monakę. Goten je obiad z tatą, gdy ten wyznaje, że nie jest głodny. Po upadku ojca syn ogląda jego guza na głowie. Z całą rodziną przeprowadza się do Gohana by opiekować się Pan. Gdy dziewczynka ginie, Goten z rodzicami jej szukają. Pan znajduje się, Gohan wraca, a rodzina Son nie wie, gdzie była Pan. Goten wraca z Trunskem do jego domu. Tam znajdują samochód Monaki, wchodzą do środka. Goten bawi się balonikiem, który sam się napompowuje, spycha chłopców na tył przyczepy i zamyka drzwi. Monaka wraca i wsiada do kabiny. Chłopcy wołają go, ale ich nie słyszy. Odlatuje na planetę Patoufou. Tam znajduje zamarzniętych chłopców, gdy chłopcy siedzą z nogami w ciepłej wodzie przychodzi wódz planety i wita się z Monaką. Pojawia się przestępca terroryzujący planety. Chłopcy pokonują jego ludzi, ale Gryll zdobywa klucz do cudownej wody. Chłopcy chcą go odebrać, ale ludzie Grylla biorą Monakę jako zakładnika. Chłopcy razem z Monaką i strażnikiem zostają związani, gdy jeden ze zbójców chce uderzyć Trunksa, ratuje go Vegeta. Chłopcy zostają rozwiązani. Goten ratuje Potaju i Monakę przed atakiem klona Vegety, chłopcy uciekają do rozpadliny w skałach, odnajdują ich ludzie Grylla. Goten scala się z Trunksem i walczą z klonem Vegety, ale nie dają mu rady. Po rozpadzie fuzji ratuje ich Gokū. Syn ogląda walkę ojca z klonem. Razem z Trunksem ratują Potage przed Nadludzką Wodą. Po zniszczeniu jej rdzenia, Potage dziękuje jemu i Trunksowi za przeszkodzenie Gryllowi w zdobyciu Nadludzkiej Wody. Chłopcy wracają do domu. Goten tuli się do Chichi, która bardzo martwiła się o niego i obiecuje być grzeczny. Saga Trunksa z przyszłości Goten chce pomóc Gokū przy zbiorze sałaty, ale Chichi każe uczyć mu się do testu. Chłopiec ogląda plony zebrane przez Piccolo i Kurilína, informuje ich o telefonie Bulmy i chce lecieć z nimi spotkać się z Trunksem z przyszłości, ale Chichi łapie go i każe się uczyć do sprawdzianu. Trunks budzi przyjaciela, by leciał walczyć w przyszłości. Chłopcy lecą do domu Bulmy, tam spotyka ich Chichi, która nie pozwala im lecieć. Goten jest z mamą u Bumy, gdzie spotykają Zamasu, który przeniknął między liniami czasowymi. Kiedy wraca Gokū, chłopiec wita się z ojcem. Zostaje u Bulmy na kolacji. Razem ze wszystkimi zostaje pożegnać Trunksa i Mài. Goten razem z Trunksem chcą poprosić o coś smoka. Argumentują to tym, że zawsze tylko dorośli proszą o spełnienie życzeń. C18 twierdzi, że to by ich rozpuściło. Kiedy Bulma pyta chłopców czego chcą, okazuje się, że jeszcze nie zdecydowali. Kobieta każe im się zdecydować, dopiero potem prosić smoka o spełnienie życzenia. Goten bierze udział w turnieju baseballu organizowanym przez Champę, gdzie gra w drużynie reprezentującej 6 wszechświat. W trakcie meczu razem z Trunksem goni muchę. Chłopiec nie odgrywa podczas meczu większej roli. Saga Hita Podczas śniadania Goten orientuje się, że jego ojciec dziwnie się zachowuje, ma zamknięte oczy, je wolniej niż zwykle i chce zaatakować listonosza. Razem z bratem chłopiec śledzi ojca na zakupach, nie chce jednak przyjąć ubrania Great Saiyamana. Kiedy Gokū nie chce powiedzieć co się dzieje, synowie urządzają mu kolację, po której ojciec mówi im, że ktoś chce go zabić. Synowie odchodzą. Kiedy przestają czuć ki ojca lecą razem z Piccolo w miejsce, gdzie widzieli go po raz ostatni. Tam znajdują ciało Gokū. Goten płacze i krzyczy. Dragon Ball GT Baby Saga Pierwotnie to on miał lecieć w kosmos by zebrać smocze kule. Vegeta zaciągnął go do Capsule Corporation przerywając mu plany randki. Pan uruchomiła statek zanim Goten wsiadł, dzięki czemu nie musiał rezygnować z randki. Goten dalej umawia się z Palace, zabiera ją na lody, gdy Mr. Satan podaje go za swojego ucznia, który ma pokonać opętanych przez Bebiego ludzi, Goten widząc napastnika rozmawiającego z Palace atakuje go i pokonuje podobnie jak dwóch pozostałych. W tej sadze Goten został opanowany przez Baby'ego. Walczy z uwolnionym z nosiciela Babym jednocześnie dzwoniąc do Palace, zostaje ranny w ramię i opanowany przez mutanta. Oddaje chusteczkę Palace, z której dziewczyna zrobiła mu opatrunek, idzie do Capsule Corporation, tam spotyka Gohana, lecą walczyć na pustkowie, podczas walki Bebi infekuje Gohana, Goten wraca do domu, odzyskuje przytomność, idzie się napić wody, wtedy uaktywniają się komórki Bebiego, razem z opanowanym Gohanem walczy z Vegetą, by Baby mógł go opanować. Opanowany przez Babyego atakuje Gokū i Pan, którzy wrócili z Kosmosu. Dom zostaje zniszczony, a walka przenosi się w góry. Goten i Gohan walczą z Goku dopóki Bebi-Vegeta im nie zabronił interwencji. Potem Goten, Gohan, Trunks i Bra oddają Baby-Vegecie swoją energię by powstała ostateczna wersja mutanta. Po walce Gokū z Gotenem oddaje hołd Babyemu. Jako jego przyboczny leci z mutantem na odtworzoną planetę Plant. Wraz z Trunksem i Gohanem zasłania Bebiego przed atakiem Ūba, za co Baby atakuje ich falą energii ki. Kibito podaje mu świętą wodę by pozbyć się z jego ciała komórek Babyego. Po podaniu święconej wody Goten włącza się do walki z Babym, oddaje Gokū energię do zregenerowania poziomu pomocy i obserwuje walkę ojca z mutantem. Uczestniczy w podaniu ludziom świętej wody. Później uczestniczy w akcji ewakuacyjnej ludzi z wybuchającej Ziemi na Plant. Po jej odtworzeniu ogląda Turniej Sztuk Walki, w którym walczą m. in. Pan i Ūb. Super #17 Saga W tej sadze nie odgrywa ważnej roli. Obserwuje wrota do piekła tuląc Palace. Pokonuje Pui Pui, zostaje uratowany przez Trunksa przed Czarmarem. Widzi atak uprawniaków i ich walkę z Ūbem, razem z Trunksem pomagają przyjacielowi zwalczać potwory. Później cała czwórka próbuje powstrzymać Super #17, lecz nie udaje im się to. Po pokonaniu uprawniaków dołącza do Gohana w walce z Lildem, po jego zniszczeniu walczy z Super 17, ale za każdym razem przegrywa. Aku Shen Lóng Saga Jest obecny podczas wywoływania smoka celem usunięcia zniszczeń i ożywienia zabitych przez Super 17. Goten łapie upadającego Gokū, smok odrzuca go wiązką ki, potem oddaje mu energię potrzebną do przekroczenia poziomu SSJ4. Po chwilowym zwycięstwie gratuluje ojcu wygranej, cieszy się. Podczas dalszej walki obserwuje jej przebieg. Pomaga kupić Gokū i Vegecie czas potrzebny do scalenia i atakuje smoka, ale zostaje pokonany, później obserwuje walkę, w trakcie, której zabiera Chichi z pola walki dalej, by mogli oglądać bój z bezpiecznej odległości. Podczas dalszej ucieczki przed złą energią smoka powierza Chichi Ūbowi i leci pomóc Goku i Vegecie. Zajmuje smoka by Gokū mógł stworzyć Genki Damę. Jest obecny gdy pojawia się Shénlóng. Tutaj wraz ze swoim bratem Son Gohanem i przyjacielem Trunksem pomaga Gogecie zniszczyć Yī Xīng Lónga. Po walce pociesza matkę rozczarowaną odlotem Gokū i cieszy się z dobrego jedzenia, która ta chce przygotować. Osiągnięte poziomy *Super Saiyanin Galeria Son Goten.jpg|Goten na Tenka-ichi Budōkai 25 Mały Goten.jpg|Mały Son Goten był bardzo podobny do swojego ojca, Son Gokū za młodu Goten_(2).jpg|Goten SSJ dd.jpg|Goten i Trunks Goten trunks ssj.jpg|Goten i Trunks na chwilę przed scaleniem Gotenks ssj1.png|Gotenks, wynik fuzji Goten i Trunks.jpg|Goten i Trunks Goten,Chichi i Puar.jpg|Chichi daje Gotenowi 'klapsy' za nieposłuszeństwo. son-goten.jpg|Goten płacze po tym jak Super Buu zamienił Chichi w jajko. Goten i Trunks pobici i drwiący Avocado.jpg|Avocado drwi z Gotena i Trunksa Bez tytułu.jpg|Goten wraz z ojcem i matką Zdjęcie ślubne Gohana i Videl.png|Zdjęcie Ślubne Gohana i Videl DBS Goten i Trunks.jpg|Goten i Trunks w Dragon Ball Super Vegeta2.png Goku, Chichi and Goten.png Chichi i Son Goten.png|Son Goten i Chichi Teen son gotrn.png|Nastoletni Son Goten Son Goten na treningu z Goku.jpg|Son Goten z ojcem trenują do Tenka-ichi Budōkai 28 Son Goten opętany przez Baby'ego.png|Son Goten opętany przez Baby'ego imgChara (1).png|Oficjalny Profil (Toei Animation) chara_img05.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Do przerobienia Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Postacie pozytywne Kategoria:Saiyanie Kategoria:Ziemianie Kategoria:Częściowi Saiyanie Kategoria:Częściowi Ziemianie Kategoria:Postacie serii DBZ Kategoria:Postacie serii DBS Kategoria:Postacie serii DBGT Kategoria:Wojownicy Z Kategoria:Mistrzowie sztuk walki